


Finally

by gosiorzata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Too much alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosiorzata/pseuds/gosiorzata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets drunk and decides to visit Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my answer for the #DrunkenKissesChallenge. It was very funny to write it :) I love the idea and I hope you will like what I made of it. Enjoy reading ;)

Hannibal was drinking glass of a wonderful wine after glass, thinking about Will. He was uncertain of what to do about his obvious interest in younger man, so he decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol and enjoy its rich flavor. After all, the greatest pieces of literature and art were made after generous amounts of alcohol. Maybe he would find a solution to his problem as well.

Hannibal closed his eyes and saw Will right away. He was perfect in his little imperfections. Hannibal felt his skin heating up, while imagining Will's perfect skin, his gentle hands and moist lips touching his own. He opened his eyes and he knew what to do. He stood up and sat down right away as he felt unexpected dizziness. He had drunk more than he had thought. He took a deep breath and stood up but more slowly this time. He stumbled to his phone.

'Alana?' Hannibal almost exclaimed 'Can you take me?!'

'Hannibal? What's happening? What do you mean by 'take you'?'

'I really want to see Will...' Hannibal murmured and Alana could hear a deep sigh. He sounded like a hurt child.

'And you want me to take you to him?'

'Exactly! My dear friend... You understand me so well.' Suddenly there was a loud noise, like a glass being shattered. 'Oopsy daisy...'

Alana had to cover her mouth not to chuckle. 'Hannibal? Are you there?'

'Mhmmmm... Right here.'

'I'm coming for you, ok?' Alana chuckled.

'Okey dokey.'

Alana turned off her phone and burst in a loud laughter.

Finally! Maybe alcohol was not the best idea, but Hannibal would finally tell Will about his feelings! She was seriously sick and tired of his longing gazes.

\---

When they arrived at Will's house, they saw all the lights turned off. It was 11:30 p.m. after all.

'Hannibal, do you want me to help you walking to the door?'

'Alana... I'm a fully grown up man. I can handle it.' He said with a serious expression on his face, but his tongue was a bit disobedient, so all what he said came out as a babble and ruined its seriousness. 

Alana chuckled slightly. 'Go, Hannibal, go and get him!' She smiled as he was leaving the car.

 

Will opened the door and his sleepy eyes saw Hannibal. With red cheeks, disheveled hair and barely standing on his own feet, but still Hannibal.

'Hey, Hannibal. What are you...' Will tried to say but was cut off as Hannibal tried to make a step towards him but failed and landed in his arms.

'Wow... Hannibal... What...'

'Will?' Hannibal interrupted him with harsh voice.

'Yes?'

'I want you.' Hannibal mumbled as he put his lips on Will's in a bit sloppy kiss. Will opened his mouth in shock and Hannibal used the moment to slip his tongue inside. 

And Will... Will didn't move away. His hands laid on Hannibal's hips and he let himself have few more seconds of it. He knew he shouldn't - Hannibal was obviously drunk, but he couldn't stop himself. He just needed few more seconds... But he pulled away eventually and looked at Hannibal whose gaze was soft and his lips suddenly turned upwards into a wide smile as he licked and bit his lower lip.

Will took his hand and pulled at it gently, while turning away. 'Come, I will take you to bed.'

'Mmm, Mr. Graham...' Hannibal said with a provocative tone and raised eyebrow.

Will laughed 'You will rest. Alone.' He emphasized the last word. 

He chuckled at frown on Hannibal's face 'I don't want to rest.' Hannibal looked like an offended child and Will just couldn't hide a smile.

'We will talk tomorrow, dear.'

Hannibal smiled wide at the word and realized Will was still holding his hand. He looked into Will's eyes and brushed his thumb against Will's soft skin. 

In this moment, while looking into the older man's eyes, Will thought that Hannibal looked sober and very much aware of what was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any feedbacks :) Have a wonderful day! Oh and as I have the opportunity I want to wish Happy Birthday for tomorrow to our dear Hugh Dancy! May all your wishes come true Mr. Dancy!


End file.
